The Tails And Times Of Bree Tanner
by Ima Little Black Rain Cloud
Summary: Bree Is Edwards Niece and comes to live with them after 5 years But Bree's eyes aren't the same and she smell like a human but shes not what going on and why is Jacob acting like a love stuck puppy dog?
1. Chapter 1

Lunar eclipse

(**A/N:****In ****this ****story ****Bella's**** " ****bouncing ****baby ****girl****" ****dose**** not ****exist ****because ****Charsile**** invented**** SUPER**** CONDOMS! *enter ****epic ****music ****of**** pure ****epicness ****here * ****{my ****bes ****friend ****Rain's ****idea ****XD} ****and**** Roseile ****and ****Emmett**** where**** the**** test ****subjects ****till ****he ****got**** it**** right**** {poor ****Eddie****kiz!} ****also ****I**** do ****NOT ****own ****Twilight ****or**** any ****of**** the**** dialog**** I ****might ****use ****that ****stuff ****belongs**** to**** SM. ****Plz**** read**** and**** tell**** me**** what ****I**** did**** wrong ****and ****plz**** give**** me ****feed ****back ****I**** want ****to ****improve ****this**** to ****the ****fullest ****extent**** BUT**** NO**** FLAMERS! ****flamers ****will**** be**** burned**** *insert ****evil**** laugh**** of**** impending ****doom ****here* ****happy**** birthday**** Gal!**

BELLA'S POV

Edward walked in with another vampire and immediately Jasper flaked to his side. "Edward! What are you thinking? The Voltori already want us dead why give them another reason!"

Edward smirked "Bree please will you take off you glasses." the small vampire- Bree smiled. "As you wish" Bree was small but still a few inches taller then Alice, Bree had long black hair that went down to

about her waist she also wore a long black coat a red T-shirt that read "Jeez I know I'm awesome but take a pic and move on!" and dark jeans and sunglasses. Bree removed her glasses to show that

instead of the Cullen's Golden or the Voltori Blood Red her eyes where a magnificent green. Jasper recoiled "just what are you" Bree let out a laugh " I'm ¾ vampire ¼ human" Charsile was at her side next

Esme right behind him. Charsile held out a hand " little one would you like to join our Family?" Bree let out yet another tinkling laugh " I'm afraid I already am." Edward's smile grew bigger " This is my Niece

Breeanna Elizabeth Tanner" Emmett came thudding down the stairs he pulled Bree into what looked to be a bone crushing hug " Hiya! I'm Emmett your bestest and oldest Uncle!" Rose was next she smiled "

I'm Roseile, Emmett's wife." then was Alice who came bouncing into the room. " I AM ALICE! I KNEW YOU WHERE COMING I KNEW IT I KNEW IIIIIITTTTTTTT! I ALREADY HAVE YOUR ROOM READY! and sure

Edward!" We all looked puzzled at the spot where Alice just was. Bree's eyes went wide and she exploded into a mid size black wolf just as Jake bust though the door. "whats going in the Pack and I smell-"

Jake cut his own sentence short as his eyes caught Bree's his expression like a blind man just seeing the sun for the first time. Edward growled "REALLY!" Edward tensed to spring Charsile put a hand on his

shoulder But Edward was still pissed beyond belief " HOW DARE YOU,YOU MUTT-" Edward never finished his sentence because Bree who had been sitting at Ed's heals nipped him as Alice came bolting down

the stairs she whisperd something to Jake and Jake and Bree took off.

(A/N:**this ****was ****a**** test ****chapter ****one**** I**** just**** wanted**** to ****see**** what**** you**** all**** think**** before**** I ****continue ****or ****if**** I**** need ****to**** scrap ****this**** and ****try**** again.**** PLZ**** RRRRRRRREEEEEEVIEW!****{ALICE**** COMMANDS**** IT!****}**

**Jasper: oh the people I live with...**

**Me and Alice: HEY!**

**Alice: reviews are the Edward to My Bella!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Tail And Times Of Bree Tanner

Leah, Seth and Injuries Oh My!

Bree Pov

I felt this strange connection with Jake but I didn't want to fight it I kinda wanted it . We ran though the forest the moist grass under us as we where coming to a small house I shifted wincing as my chose

turned black like they always do. Jake on the other had once he shifted was naked all the blood(Well all the blood I had in me) rushed to my cheeks and I quickly turned wile Jacob dressed. I felt a warm hand

resting on my shoulder "Ready?" I smiled "As I'll ever be." we walked in and a boy who looked like Jake and a girl stood next to her. The girl smiled and introduced herself "HI there Sweetie My name is Leah!"

Leah seamed nice. The boy went next " My Names Seth nice to meet you!"

I looked down sheepishly "I'm Bree Tanner" Leah looked up at Jake " is she?" he nodded pulling me closer to him " yup this is her this is my imprint" he looked down at me lovingly. Jake looked down at his

watch " I gotta get Breeze home before Eddie flips" I took this as my cue an once again bust into a wolf Seth and Leah looked at me strangely. Placed my fount Paw on Jake's foot _ "what you guy s can bust_

_ into wolfs but I can't _ Jake laughed _ "its not that they just went expecting that form a VAMPIRE!" _ I rolled my eyes and kicked Jake in his leg sending him to the floor Leah and Seth cracked up "mean" he muttered I

padded out the door.

Jake Pov

Bree walked out and was attacked by Sam he grabbed her by the flank slamming her into a tree blood splattering across the field. I ran out fallowed out by Leah and Seth. Leah shifted and guarded Bree who

lay on the ground whimpering tears filled my eyes as Bree shirted back her stomach torn and bloody Seth ran over " SHIT! Is she OK?" _Jake... Charsile... hurry... _ I looked at Bree whose face was paler that

normal her faint heart beat slowing. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to Dr. Fang. Edward met me at the door " What happened?" asked Dr. Fang all I could do is shake my head as I collapsed in to

tears after a few minuets I felt Bella lead me up stairs I looked up from my hands to see Bree laying in a bed she turned when I walked in a soft smile painted her lips i walked over laying down to next to her

losing my self in the pools of green of her eyes and her enchanting sent of cherry blossoms next thing I knew I had fallen asleep.

(A/N:  comments? Questions? love it ? like it? Hate it? Requests?

REVIEW)

Leah: Reviews are the Alfons to my Kittens ( FMA)


End file.
